The Maid
by Youngwriter3333
Summary: After finding out that she is sick Lauren accepts a live in job as a maid at one of the largest and most prestigious estates in the country working for the very wealthy Bo Dennis. Sparks will fly!
1. Chapter 1

-1-

"The Results"

Lauren sat in the plain, white waiting room. It was a typical waiting room with a table full of magazines at each end of a line of hard chairs. The receptionist at the front, who was answering calls and talking to the people waiting in line, was wearing a black skirt with a navy blue cardigan. She wore her hair up in a bun with her fringe pinned to the side. Lauren looked around the waiting room and watched everyone coming and going while she waited for her name to be called out by the receptionist. She read about three magazines, the last of which she put down on the table next to her. Lauren glanced at some other magazines, but nothing sparked her interest. She then looked at her silver watch, a birthday present from her best friend, Kenzi, and realized that she had been sitting in the waiting room for more than two hours. The worst part of waiting had to be sitting next to a woman and her two unruly children. The son was screaming, which echoed throughout the waiting room, and his dark-haired sister had been sticking her tongue out at her ever since Lauren's arrival.

Lauren grabbed her phone from the pocket of her black woollen coat, which showed off her skinny figure. Although her light blonde hair was down with loose curls, her fringe slanted towards one side of her face. Lauren liked her fringe; she thought it complemented the shape of her face, made her look sophisticated, and gave the impression that she was high up on the social ladder. She gazed at her phone and saw that she had no messages. _At least I know that my family and friends care, _she thought sarcastically. She was about to play a game on her phone when she heard her name.

"Lauren Lewis!" the receptionist yelled.

"That's me," Lauren said, quickly standing up and returning her phone to the pocket of her coat. Her black heeled boots echoed through the hallway as she made her way to the doctor's office. Before entering, she flicks her hair back and wipes a hand down her coat, smoothing out the creases. She opened the door and took a seat in the patient's chair near the doctor who was sitting facing the computer. Lauren took a deep breath while she crossed her legs and placed her handbag on the ground near her feet.

"What's the news, Doc?" Lauren said breaking the silence.

He turned around in his chair to face her. He was wearing the thickest glasses she had ever seen and he looked older than she had expected. He was completely bald and the light above him, gave his head a shiny appearance. The room was small; it only had the bare necessities. A bed covered with a plain blue sheet was by the door and a sink was at the end of the bed with a small space, allowing enough entry to the cupboards below and above the sink.

"I am really sorry, Miss Lewis, but it's not good news," said the doctor as he leaned back in his chair.

"Just get on with it!" was Lauren's reply, which came out a little harsher than she had intended.

The doctor sighed and turned back to his computer. "You have a tumour deep within your brain. It is inoperable, and there is nothing we can do. I am really sorry, but we do have places that can help you with this." He was speaking with his back to her the entire time. It must be hard for doctors to tell their patients that they are dying and there is nothing they can do about it.

"Where is the tumour? In my brain, I mean," Lauren asked, pointing to her head. She unfolded her legs and leaned forward to get a better look at his computer screen, just as the doctor pushed back his chair, hitting her leg. He got up and pulled out a model from the cupboard above the sink. The old doctor slowly sat back down, holding the model of a brain in his frail hands. Lauren watched him patiently as he pulled the model apart and held a section of it in one hand, showing her that it was near the parietal lobe.

"So it's nearly in the middle of my brain," Lauren said, looking awfully shocked.

"Yes. Right near your parietal lobe. That's why you're getting so many headaches and sometimes you have trouble reading, Miss Lewis. You might also have trouble understanding even the simplest things."

"So, what do I do now?" Lauren was breathing heavily and deeply; her breathing was becoming irregular as she tried not to panic with the news.

"Well, as I said before, we have places where you can stay. The tumour is about the size of a golf ball, but where it is in the brain, it's not operable and chemotherapy will not help you. I am sorry, Miss Lewis. "

Lauren just sat there, taking in all that the doctor was saying to her. She looked around his tiny office and then back at him. He put the model of the brain back in the cupboard and then began to print some documents.

"Would you be available to come back every two weeks?"

"Yes, I can." The papers indicated the times and dates for when Lauren was to return to his office.

"If you can't make it to any of these appointments, just ring the receptionist."

"Ok." Lauren then left without another word. She drove directly back to her apartment.

When Lauren got home, Jeanie, her chocolate-brown dachshund, welcomed her excitedly. Jeanie jumped up and Lauren caught her in her arms.

"How are you, Jeanie?" Lauren asked, as she rubbed the back of Jeanie's neck and put her back down. Kitty, Lauren's tortoise shell white cat, was sitting on the window sill, keeping guard, she seemed to be peering far below. She was more the dog in the apartment.

Lauren removed her black wool coat and hung it on a hook near the front door. Her home was only a two-bedroom apartment with an open-plan kitchen, living room, and dining room. To the far right was the master bedroom and en-suite. As Lauren headed to her bedroom, Jeanie followed, her small feet noisily scurrying along the tiled floor. Her feet stopped making noise once she stepped onto the carpet in Lauren's bedroom. Lauren threw her black handbag on the bed and then entered the bathroom, with Jeanie still following her. Lauren looked at her reflection in the mirror. She didn't know how to feel. She was angry and sad and was not sure if she wanted to cry or scream. She just started thinking about how long she had to live. She was more shocked and scared than she had ever been in her whole life. She then decided to have a nice relaxing bath. The white-tiled bathroom was reasonably big with a bath to the right, a basin in the far right corner near the bath, and a massive mirror in the middle of the wall opposite the tub. She turned the bath taps on and went to find candles. She put them all over the bathroom and lit them with a matchstick before turning the water off. She then returned to her bedroom to undress, watched by Jeanie, who had taken up her usual position on Lauren's bed.

"What are you looking at?" Lauren asked, tossing her shirt at Jeanie. She wrapped herself in her red silk robe and grabbed the book she had been reading. She re-entered the bathroom, removed her robe and placed her legs in the bath. The water was hotter than she expected, but she liked it hot. Slowly and carefully, she guided her skinny body into the bath so as not to get her book wet. She opened the page to where she'd left off and started reading_. _She'd already read the book about six times since buying it. She read a couple of chapters and put the book down, stared into space and started to cry. Everything seemed to suddenly hit her all at once.

Lauren laid in her king-size bed. The lamp on her bedside table was on as she looked around her bedroom. Jeanie was lying at the end of the bed and Kitty was curled up in her basket at the door. Lauren had a pen and notepad in hand and she began writing down the things that she needed and wanted to do. Marriage was out of the question. Lauren was the kind of woman who planned her life—marriage at the age of 25, two or three children by 30, and then 'happily ever after' with a sexy, rich man. Lauren was now 27 with no children, no husband, and living in a small apartment with a cat and a dog. Now she definitely wouldn't have children or get married to a very rich man. She chuckled to herself as she thought about the silly dream she'd been trying to achieve. Lauren returned her attention to her pen and notepad. Writing a will was at the top of her to-do list. Finding a suitable home for her cat and dog was second. She wrote down a few more things and then turned the lamp off. She lay on her side, looking at the other half of her empty bed, wishing that someone was lying next to her. She soon closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Lauren woke up with the sun peeking through the curtains on the right side.

_Being on the 6__th__ floor has its disadvantages,_ she thought. Lauren got up and went into her kitchen. She boiled her kettle and got herself a coffee cup. She got the open can of dog food out of the fridge and grabbed Jeanie's food bowl, which was in the laundry room. Lauren took the glad wrap off the wet dog food and put some in the bowl. Jeanie was by Lauren's feet with her head off to the side, looking cute and adorable.

"Go get Kitty's bowl and then you will get your food," Lauren said, watching Jeanie scurry off to the laundry. Jeanie came back with the purple bowl for Kitty. Kitty's bowl was bigger than Jeanie's head and she looked funny carrying it. Jeanie placed the bowl near Lauren's feet. She picked up the offered bowl and put the other bowl down in front of her grateful dog. Lauren put the dog food can back in the fridge and got Kitty's food out. Lauren finished making herself a coffee and giving Kitty her food. Kitty came and ate her breakfast while Jeanie was still licking her bowl clean and making sure there was no food left.

"Take your bowl back to the laundry."Lauren stood there and watched her dachshund's little legs run off to the laundry. Lauren smiled and drank her coffee. She looked at the calendar on her was March, Monday and a brand new week of work. Lauren worked for a little cleaning company. She was a maid and at the moment she was working for Mr Niall and was one of the best maids in New York. She sat at her dining table and finished drinking her coffee. Jeanie sat at her feet and growled.

"I know," Lauren said. It was a tradition ever since had Lauren gotten the little dachshund. Jeanie always had the leftovers of her coffee. Lauren looked over at her cute, furry friend and smiled. Jeanie was on her hind legs begging.

"Fine." Lauren had one more sip and put the coffee mug down on the floor. Jeanie's nose disappeared and Lauren could hear her licking up the small amount of coffee from the bottom of her cup. Lauren got up and organised what she was wearing for the day. She was going to have a shower, but realized she had a bath yesterday and decided to have one later that night. Lauren got out her house cleaner uniform, white and black. She showed off her legs with nice black pantyhose. She wore black flat sneakers. She tied her hair back in a simple, low ponytail. Her hair had natural loose curls, which made her ponytail look messy at times. She went back out to the dining area where Jeanie had finished with the coffee mug. She put the mug into the sink and made sure the laundry could be accessed if the dog needed to do its business. She grabbed her thick coat and left the house.

Before going to work she picked up two coffees. The coffee guy always knew what she was getting so she never had to wait. The guy always made the cream into a heart shape. Lauren left her car in the underground car park and walked the rest of the way. She only did this because she knew that the coffee guy liked her. He always had, since she moved here four years ago. He was nice but was not her type. Lauren waited for her friend outside of work.

"Morning, Lauren," Kenzi said, grabbing her coffee from Lauren's hand and giving her a hug.

"Morning," Lauren returned.

"So what did the doctor say yesterday? The news must not have been that bad or you would've called me," Kenzi said with great enthusiasm. Kenzi has black hair but she usually does something different to it every day. This time she had a blonde streak running through the silky black. She had a skinny figure, just as skinny as Lauren but was shorter in stature. Her eye colour was usually blue-green, but changed colour when she was in a different mood. Kenzi was the kind of person to put a smile on your dial. She was always bubbly and never looked down or sad. Her bubbly personality was how Lauren and Kenzi met. They started talking on a train and then became best friends.

They both entered the door and took the 3 flights of stairs instead of the elevator. They entered the main office and went to Kenzi's locker. Lauren didn't want Kenzi to worry about her just yet so she didn't tell her what really happened.

"You're right, Kenzi. There was nothing wrong." Lauren wished she hadn't told her that she had a doctors appointment, but Lauren didn't think at the time. When she went to her locker, Frankie was in it.

"Sorry, Lauren."

"Not again," Lauren said. She rested her coffee in the box that held all of her things. She went to Kenzi's locker and put the box near Kenzi's feet.

"He did it to you again, didn't he?"

"Six times in the past two months,"

Lauren took her coffee out of the box and put it near Kenzi's on top of her locker.

Lauren took off her woollen black coat and hung it around Kenzi's.

"I've had enough. I am going to talk to Mr. Stilton about this. I am sick of it!" Lauren stormed off and didn't even knock on his door.

His secretary came running after her. "Miss Lewis, you can't go in there!"

"Too bad, I am." She growls.

"Miss Lewis," Mr. Stilton said, standing up from the chair quickly.

"I have a bone to pick with you," Lauren said, pointing her finger at him.

"I have someone who you might like to meet, Miss Lewis." He held his hand out towards her. Lauren had not realized that someone was there and she didn't pay any attention to them. Her boss took his seat and looked at the person still sitting behind Lauren. "This is a very important person, Miss Lewis. I would highly advise you not to be so rude."

"You want to talk about rude, Mr. Stilton? You have been moving my workplaces ever since I started here. I haven't stayed at one house for more than a month." Lauren stood there with her arms folded underneath her breasts.

Her boss's brown hair shined in the spring sun coming from the window. He would have been a really good looking man if it wasn't for the big mole on the left side of his cheek.

"Miss Lewis, if you may, I will explain something to you and I think the women behind you could help."

"To help you stop moving and disrupting where I work all the time?"

"No, Miss Lewis. Just sit down, please."

As she sat, Lauren looked at the women sitting behind her. She looked like a very rich lady. Her dark, brown hair was loosely curly, hanging down her shoulders, her fringe pinned back. Her face held no expression and she just watched me. She was captivating, and Lauren felt safe and in danger in her presence. She wore a leather jacket, tights and boots that reached mid-length of her calves. Lauren was staring and she knew it, so she turned back to her boss.

The boss stood up from his desk again. "Miss Lewis, this is Miss Bo Dennis. She wants to hire staff from this company and I was just telling her what a polite staff we have."

Lauren felt humiliated. She had just been rude to the world's richest women. "I'm so sorry, Miss Dennis I didn't mean to be so rude, I do apologise."

Bo did not smile. She looked quite angry with a side of boredom.

"Anyway," the boss continued, "I think Miss Dennis would like to consider something with you."

"And what is that?" Lauren asked, shifting in her seat. She could feel the woman's gaze on her.

"Why don't we get some coffee or tea Mr. Stilton?" Bo asked. Lauren nearly choked on her own saliva. Bo voice was the sweetest, calmest voice she had ever heard and it caught her attention. Her voice made her feel like she was a woman who knew what she was doing.

"Yes. Yes, let's do that," Mr. Stilton said, calling in his secretary.


	2. Chapter 2

Mr. Stilton got coffee's and a few biscuits while they talked. Bo did not want anything. She wasn't really impressed with Miss Lewis' attitude a second ago. And with what Bo was about to offer her, Lauren seemed too rude for the job.

"Miss Lewis, I think this is a great opportunity and you will get paid well. Plus, it's good for the company" He smirks.

Lauren sat there. "So you want me to go to London with Miss Dennis? I need to sort out accommodation for my animals at home," Lauren said, thinking about Kitty and Jeanie.

"How is this, Miss Lewis," Miss Dennis began, leaning forward on the chair. "I will hire someone to stay at your house to look after your animals."

Lauren looked at Miss Denis surprised and startled by the comment. "I think I am quite capable of finding accommodation for my pets," she answered.

"Suit yourself," Bo stated and rested back on her chair.

Lauren wanted nothing more than to just pretend like her life wasn't about to end. She was sick but did that mean she'd have to stop working? Should she go to London to help Miss Dennis. She'd have to get a referral to a specialist over there to continue to monitor the tumour, but it shouldn't be too hard to hide her condition from her employer.

"_Pretending that you're not sick, is not going to make it go away,"_ Lauren's subconscious snaps at her. Lauren felt wary, a little uneasy and wanted to remain in control of any situation involving her and her health. She then thought about her condition and thought that she had always wanted to see London. She had never really had the opportunity to travel and it was on her list to do before she died. She just hadn't expected the she would need to start crossing things off her bucket list so soon.

"If you want me to go, I will have to have some time beforehand to get ready. Just email me the dates and time," Lauren decided, after a long pause.

"Miss Lewis, you will have the rest of the day off because you will be leaving first thing tomorrow."

Lauren cocked her head to one side and bit her bottom lip. Bo turns her gaze to me, showing a little smile on her lips. Lauren stops biting her lip, feeling her gaze upon her gave Lauren chills, which ran up through her body. "I will go with Miss Dennis, but you didn't really give me much of a warning. Just email me the details. Can I ask you one thing, Miss Dennis?" Lauren asked as she stood up from her chair.

Bo, just continue to look at Lauren with her beautiful eyes. Lauren shakes her head coming back to reality. She really could get lost in those piercing dark eyes. "Why couldn't you hire someone, who actually lives in London?"

Bo let out a little chuckle, but ignored the question. "I don't have your email address Miss Lewis," Miss Denis said with a flare of amusement.

"Get it from Mr. Stilton." Lauren responded and walked out of her bosses office, trying to resist turning her walk into a run. Lauren's heart pounded and she was all aflutter. She slowly walks back to Kenzi's locker, her heart coming down to a regular pace.

"What did he say? You were in there for a long time," Kenzi said.

"I've got to go. I will ring you when you're on your lunch break. I will explain everything then."

She grabs her coat and puts it on. She grabbed her cold coffee and decided she will go get another one before she headed back to her apartment. She threw her cold coffee into the trash, before picking up her box of stuff from the ground.

"But-" Kenzi folded her arms across her chest a frown of frustration marking her brow.

"No buts, Kenzi. I'll talk to you soon. I promise." Lauren then headed for the stairs.

"You better keep that promise! Later, Lo!" Kenzi called to her...

She drank her new hot cup of coffee. Lauren sighed at the flavour and heat warming her body. She pulled out her phone and rang her half-sister. "Hey Tamsin! I was just wondering if you could do me a massive favour."

Lauren and her half sister were close when their dad died of cancer. Tamsin still had her mum, but Lauren had lost her mother when she was born. Lauren's dad always blamed Lauren for it and her dad put her in a boarding school when she turned five. Lauren's dad never wanted her home for the holidays so she stayed at school. When she got A's on her report card she got a card staying "well done" and 50 dollars for each A. She saved up and then once school was finished, she left. She only found out during her first year of college working towards a medical degree that her dad was sick. Lauren dropped out when she found out her dad had cancer so she could look after him in his final months. She was going to go back and finish, but witnessing her fathers slow death left her reluctant to continue. Having no spare money for rent after the funeral costs was also an issue. So she found a quick job as a maid with plans to return on in the was 4 years ago, when Tamsin tried finding her. They both grew fond of each other and became really close. Lauren had no full brothers or sisters, only Tamsin. She was her only remaining family.

When Lauren was finished, Tamsin had accepted her favour. She then went through her wardrobe and chose what she was bringing to London. She opened her laptop and found, the email that Miss Dennis sent, telling her what to bring. And what time the plane will be coming the next day. She grabbed her massive suitcase that had only ever been used once and folded and placed her clothes neatly inside. She then got her toiletry bag and put in her shampoo, conditioner, body wash and other things. She left her hair brush, tooth brush, and toothpaste out. Lauren then went into the kitchen and opened the fridge. She looked at what food couldn't stay in the fridge without rotting. The milk she could finish that night. She would eat the leftovers from the previous night, so she left it in there. She threw her loaf, lettuce and other vegetables away. She had her head in the fridge when there was a knock on her door. She was startled and hit her head on the edge of the fridge. She let out a curse while rubbing her head and then answered her door. "Kenzi! What are you doing here?" Lauren was surprised to find the petite woman standing on her doorstep, smiling at her.

"To find out what the boss said to you silly. You're not fired are you?" Kenzi walked in and Lauren closed the door behind her.

"No, I still have a job. I'm just going to London for a while."

"For how long? Are you going to tell me the real reason?"

"Kenzi, you know that I wouldn't lie to you!"

Kenzi gave Lauren 'You-have-got-to-be-kidding-me look, which made Lauren smile.

"So what's really going on?" Kenzi insisted.

"Nothing is going on, I'm going to London on business with Miss. Bo Dennis."

"No way! The Bo Dennis?"

"Yeah, the millionaire," Lauren confirmed.

"OMG! No way, you devil you," Kenzi chuckled.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I wonder what she might have stashed away." Kenzi pulled out a little silver necklace.

"Where did you get that?" Lauren asks.

"Don't worry, she will never know it's missing, she's blind as a bat"

"KENZI!" Lauren yells, but with a hint of amusement, "You're going to get caught soon, stop stealing"

Kenzi opens her mouth in disgust. "It's not stealing; it's just borrowing for a very long time." Keniz said smiling.

"Yeah, sure."

Kenzi helped Lauren finish packing and when Kenzi was sorting stuff out she found Lauren's sexy nightgown. "You have to take this with you!"

"No way!" Lauren said, snatching the garment from Kenzi and throwing it back on the bed.

"Why not?"

"I am working for Bo. Just business, nothing more," Lauren stated.

"But I know you like women, you had that fling with Nadia."

"It wasn't a fling, it was a relationship," Lauren said correcting Kenzi.

"You have to promise me something," Kenzi said, moving some stuff and sitting on the bed.

"And what would that be?"Lauren asked.

"You can't find a new best friend!" Kenzi said.

"I won't do any such thing!"Lauren cried indignantly.

Lauren threw whatever was in her hand at Kenzi and then they both laughed.

Tamsin picked Jeanie and Kitty up later that night. Lauren said goodbye to them and paid Tamsin100 dollars in advance for the food and looking after them for the two weeks. Her bag was sitting near the front door, all fat with clothes and shoes. She was lying on her bed with Kenzi next to her. Kenzi was staying the night so she could drive her car back from the airport. Kenzi was only doing this because she wanted to meet Miss Denis. Lauren and Bo would be sitting together on the plane. Kenzi and Lauren went to bed early that night.

They both woke up an hour before they needed to leave so they were in no rush. Lauren wore long black bootleg pants with the black high heels that she had worn yesterday. She wore a casual white shirt. It looked good and it matched nicely. Lauren made sure she had her uniform in her bag. Kenzi wore her maid uniform as she was going to work after dropping Lauren off. They emptied the fridge and made sure that the house was neat and clean before leaving. Lauren put her stuff in her red sedan and drove to the airport with just enough time to get a coffee. Miss Dennis was waiting for her in her black leather coat, which covered a black tank top. Bo wore black pants with high heeled boots. It was cold and still very dark being early in the morning. Kenzi helped Lauren and carried her carry on while Lauren rolled her big suitcase. Miss Dennis did not look like a morning person. She didn't say a word; her face was expressionless. They put their bags through the custom and went through the X-ray. They then waited for the plane to be called for departure. Kenzi and Lauren made a trip to the restroom.

"She looks so serious all the time, I wonder what's up her tight pants?"Kenzi asked.

Lauren laughed."I don't know"

They both laughed and went back to where Miss Dennis was waiting. The plane was about to depart so Lauren said good bye to Kenzi and gave her the car keys.

"Don't crash it," Lauren said.

"I won't." Kenzi smiled and gave her a tight hug.

The two of them boarded the plane silently. Lauren had the window seat while Miss Dennis sat in the aisle seat. They waited for the plane to take off. She put her carry bag in the overhead compartment, buckled her seat belt and waited. The pilot of the plane came on the radio and told them to enjoy the flight. One of the plane assistants showed them what to do in case of emergency and where the exits were. The brunette was quiet and did not even look at Lauren. The plane took off with such speed that it pushed Lauren into the seat. Once they were in the air, Lauren opened the window blind. Miss Dennis closed it so quick that she scared Lauren. "Why can't I look outside?"

Miss Dennis still had her arm reaching over and holding onto the end of the window's blind. Lauren could smell her sweet perfume. Bo's arm being so close to Lauren's breast, made the blondes heart race. _"She has barely touched you and your heart is racing? What if she was touching you with purpose, would you have a heart attack?" _Her inner voice asked surprised by the effect the mysterious Bo Dennis had on her.

"Just leave it," she said and let go of the blind.

It took a while for Lauren to realise. "You're afraid of heights, aren't you?"

"No, I am not."

"Lies. Miss Dennis is afraid of heights!" she said in a surprised voice that came out louder than intended. The brunette exuded confidence and power. Knowing that Bo was afraid of heights humanised her a bit in Lauren's eyes.

Miss Denis looked at Lauren. "I would really like for you to lower your voice. So please keep it to a minimum."

"Whatever." she whispers with a roll of her eyes. Lauren took her seat belt off and stood up.

"If I may be excused, I want to go to the restroom,"

Lauren gets up slides passed her, touching knees with the other woman...

Bo felt a sudden urge to touch Lauren. _"She's your maid, nothing else,"_ Bo thought as she watched Lauren make her way down the aisle. "But she has just a great ass" Bo said to herself out aloud.

They landed and exited the plane at 12:01 in the afternoon. They both grabbed their bags and were surrounded by media taking pictures of the two. Lauren walked next to Bo. "Why are they taking pictures of you?" Lauren asked.

"I'm rich, hot, and they probably think that you're my new mistress," Bo responded as if it was obvious.

Lauren just shrugged her shoulders even as her stomach filled with butterflies at the word 'mistress'.

Lauren followed silently behind Miss Dennis started walking towards the waiting shiny Mercedes Benz and the open door that had just been opened by the driver.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Maid.**

**Chapter 3**

The ride was silent, as Lauren sat next to Bo. Lauren kept running a single sentence through her head. _"Don't look at her, don't look at her, don't look at her." _Temptation gave in and Lauren turned her head to look at Bo, who was calmly sitting beside her. Bo looked at the blonde in return, but Lauren quickly turned her head back _You're an idiot,_ Lauren's Sub-conscience snapped at her.

Bo shifted in her seat. Whether it was the chair being uncomfortable, or the fact that a beautiful woman was sitting next to her and she wasn't already having her way with her, she wasn't quite sure. Bo thought that she might have to fire Lauren if this was the way she was already reacting to the blonde and she didn't even know her. Bo decided to break the silence, hoping to ease the uncomfortable atmosphere that was permeating the car.

"I hope you like the drive," Bo's sweet voice played through Lauren's ears.

"Oh Yes, Yes I do!" Lauren said, looking at her briefly before turning back to look out the window.

_IDIOT! Surely you can do better than that! Engage the woman in conversation for goodness sakes!_ Lauren thought to herself. She watches the trees as they quickly go past. "You ignored my question!," Lauren said still gazing out the window.

"Pardon?" Bo responded.

Lauren looks at her. "Ah, what I said was that you ignored my question, about why you hire a maid from New York, when there are maid's you could have hired here."

Bo watched Lauren's lips as she spoke her words becoming distant as she imagined kissing them. "Pardon?" Bo said again as she came back to reality.

"Don't worry about it, it's not important," Lauren's voice sweet and low. She couldn't figure the brunette out. One minute she was approachable and the next she was a complete iceberg.

The silence grew for 'what-seemed-to-be-a-eternity' eventually the car was motionless. Lauren looked outside the car window and she sees the big house. Big could not even describe it. Bo was already out of the car, before Lauren realised. A tall, dark man opens the door before Lauren could reach for the handle. She stepped out and looked at the tall man. "Thank you..." She waited for him to say his name.

He put on a big smile before saying "Hale's the name."

"Nice to meet you, Hale" Lauren said and shook his hand. She looks at the huge house, which is before her eyes. She walked up the long path that led to the big front door. Bo just stood there waiting impatiently. A little smile played on her lips as she loved the reaction of everyone who saw her house for the first time.

"Sorry," Lauren muttered, blushing when she saw Bo staring at her.

"No, don't apologise, it's more of a silent compliment, as you stare at my...huge house," Bo smiled at her, which made Lauren weak at the knees.

_My God, she really is beautiful._

"Come, I have plenty of work for you to do!" Bo said. The big door opened as if by magic at her command. Yet another thing about Bo that kept her off balance was that everything the brunette said either sounded like an insult of a come on.

"Work already? I just got here. Can't I even get settled?" Lauren mumbled as she followed Bo in.

Bo told Lauren that in a house as large as hers, she needed to learn where everything was as soon as possible. Bo disappeared after introducing the person that had opened the door allowing her into the huge entry hall. She was left standing awkwardly in front of a middle aged man with friendly eyes who Bo had introduced as Trick.

"Trick, to be honest, I've never done such a big house before" Lauren face filled with concern as she look around.

"Don't worry, I'm here to help." Trick smiled. He was the butler, and had been for most of Bo's adult life. Lauren wanted to find out a bit about the mysterious contradictory Bo, so she started asking questions.

"So what can you tell me about Bo?" Lauren asked as she follows Trick into the kitchen.

"Well, what do you want to know?" Trick continued to walk as Lauren followed.

"Is she married?" was Lauren's first question, remembering the mistress comment at the airport.

"Was Married" Trick said.

"Who was he?" Lauren said, assuming it was a man whom Bo was married to.

"She," Trick corrected. "She was a lovely lady. Ciara was sweet and warm, and Bo was happy."

"What happened?"

"She died coming back home from their honeymoon" Trick walked in through a small door and Lauren noticed they were in the pantry.

"This is a big pantry"

"If you need to make anything come in here and get want you need."

"Okay" Lauren said. "How did she die?" as she continued the conversation from before.

"So eager for information" Trick laughed, "Car crash, Bo blames herself as she was driving! She can still be a little sensitive about it so be careful if you are to ever bring the subject up with the lady of the house."

"How long ago was this?"

"Six, almost seven years ago." Lauren followed as Trick exited the pantry and showed her the kitchen.

"Lauren, I would like you to meet, Vex, he's our cook."

"Good day, my lady, " his mood was buzzing and it made Lauren smile.

They didn't stick around though, as Trick walked off and out of the kitchen with Lauren trailing behind.

"That is it, for now. You will meet Evony later, she has gone to the shops. Have a look around, get yourself familiar with where all the rooms are. Once you are finished, come down and find me." He smiled before walking off.

She stood in the middle of the entry, and looked around. The ceiling was very high and in front of Lauren was the stairway to the second floor. On the left was the dining area. It had a huge table with a white linen table cloth covering it that sat around twelve people. The centrepiece had beautiful fresh flowers. The twelve seats were made from a dark wood just like the table and were adorned with beautiful carvings and embellishments. On her right, there was a room with books covering almost every inch of the walls. In addition, was a desk that had piles of paperwork strewn across it. Lauren had entered what seem to be a well used library and office. In the library, she noticed that there was this spiral staircase that lead to more bookcases and a balcony.

Lauren left the library and walked upstairs, she walked into the first door at the top of the stairs. The room had a patterned wallpaper and soft plush carpet. Two large windows and a glass door that opened to a balcony and presented a wonderful view of the expanse of trees and gardens of the surrounding land. A king sized bed was on the left wall, but was in the middle of the large room. Fresh white sheets and blankets were wrinkled from where some luggage had just been tossed haphazardly across them. There was one brown cupboard, a dresser with a massive mirror and a side bed table. Lauren looked at herself in the mirror and fixed her hair up a little.

"This must be Bo's room," Lauren said softly to herself out loud. She turned to leave as she felt like she was invading Bo's privacy when she heard water running suddenly, and a glass door closing. Lauren walks deeper into Bo's room and finds a door slightly ajar. The bright light was on and Lauren peeps through the door. Lauren loses her breath as she sees a silhouette in the glass door. Lauren looks away and looks at the exit. She was contemplating leaving, but her legs would not move. She looks back and finally releases and takes a slow breath.

"_Breathe Lauren, Just breathe"_ Her inner voice tells her, as she all of a sudden forgot how to breathe. Lauren watches the silhouette through the frosted glass. Lauren knows it's Bo from the clothes on the floor in a messy pile. But even with the clothing evidence there was no denying that it was Bo. _This is so wrong. You shouldn't be spying on your employer taking a shower. Your incredibly sensuous and sexy employer. Fuck!_ _I wish the glass wasn't what that view would do to me, _she thought squeezing her thighs together, trying to relieve the growing ache between her legs as continued to stand transfixed by the scene before her. Lauren watched on, unable to turn away, as the curvy figure washed her body the loofah sliding against what she was sure would be the softest, silkiest skin to touch.

Lauren heart races as she continued to peek on her newly naked boss.

"Hello is anyone there?" Bo's voice echoed throughout the bathroom causing the blonde to jump. _Oh God! Can she see me or is she just sensing that someone is staring at her? You should quit right now and go home._ Lauren stopped breathing as she slowly backed away from the bathroom entry.

The water stops running as the taps are turned off. Bo opens the glass door and slips her head through, she looks around but couldn't see anybody.

"That feeling when you feel like someone is watching you" Bo said to herself out loud before letting out a chuckle. "Paranoia isn't sexy, Bo," she muttered as she closed the glass door and continued to shower.

Lauren had her back rested against the door frame looking out at Bo's bed. Her heart was racing a million miles a minute after nearly being caught perving on her very attractive and mysterious boss. Lauren quickly sneaks out closing, Bo's door behind her.

"Lauren! There you are!"

Lauren jumped at the voice as she was startled, her heart continuing to pound inside her chest.

"What are you doing?"

Lauren turns around. "Um..." _Perving on my naked boss, _she thought. "Just familiarising myself with the rooms" Lauren cracked an awkward smile.

"Okay... It just looks like you've seen a ghost," Trick responded with concern.

"No, No ghost in there" Lauren said still holding the awkward smile.

'_Of course they're no ghosts in there, just a hot, naked, curvy, sexy, wet, woman' _her sub-conscious happily pointed out asLauren was inundated by the vision of Bo's silhouette flashing through her mind_. _That _is something I am never going to forget!_

"Come on, I'll show you to your room." Trick walk down the hall.

Lauren followed slowly as she tried to regain control of herself.


	4. Chapter 4

"You missed a spot," Bo said, as she watched Lauren clean her library from her desk chair. Bo had ordered a French maid costume for Lauren, making it short and low cut so Bo could see most of her skin. Lauren has a black duster in one hand as she dusted Bo's antiques near the fireplace on the far right.

"Can you put the fire on?" Bo says even though it was already warm in the room. Bo knew Lauren would have to bend down to reach the firewood that was placed near the spiral staircase. Bending over lifts the skirt enough to see Lauren's upper skinny yet toned, thighs. Bo smiles as she admires the view before her. Bo gets a sweet ache down below, her heart becomes irregular, and she begins to sweat. "Lauren, can you come here?"

"Yes, Bo" She says and like a puppet, Lauren was by Bo's side.

"I have an itch on my back and I can't reach it." Bo gets out of her office seat and stands in front of Lauren.

"Where is it, Bo?" Lauren asks as she begins scratching Bo's back.

"Up, up, No! Down, to the left, a little bit that way." Bo says as Lauren touches her. "Stop!" Lauren stops immediately. "I can't take this anymore," Bo stated. Bo turns around and kisses Lauren's soft lips, Lauren drops the duster and reaches out to cup her cheek. Bo spins Lauren around and takes control, pushing Lauren into the office chair. Bo gets on her knees and begins tracing a line up and kissing Lauren along the inside of her thighs.

"Lauren," Bo moans out her name as her mouth moves higher.

"Bo" Lauren speaks her name.

"Lauren," She says again getting completely lost in the woman sitting in her chair.

"BO!" a big bang wakes Bo up; making her suddenly sit up in bed.

"Shit!" Bo took quick, deep breaths, trying to get her heart rate back down. Bo pushes the bed cover off and gets out of bed, grabbing her robe, before adventuring out to find out what was going on. Bo found herself in the kitchen; Evony is cleaning up, what looked like hot soup, while Trick is holding Lauren's hands under the tap. Something kicked into Bo and she felt a sudden urge to go over and see if Lauren was all right. "What happened?" Bo asks.

"Sorry to wake you, Miss Bo" Trick says.

"It was my fault I didn't realise the pot handles were going to be hot," Lauren says. Lauren looks at Bo with pain in her eyes.

Lauren's eyes filled with pain, reminded her of Ciara and the accident, memories came in a rush...

"_Come, back to bed, I don't want to leave" Bo said, twisting the sheets around her naked body. Ciara smiles at Bo, from the bathroom. _

"_You have a billion dollar company to boss around, and I have work to"_

"_But..."_

"_No buts, Bo" and Ciara walks in and bends down to the brunette's level and kisses her on the nose. Bo pouts. _

"_Don't pout! I think our honeymoon has been long enough. I have seen Paris, New York, Thailand, India, New Zealand, and of course Australia." Ciara tries to put on an Australian accent for the last part of the sentence. Bo laughs. _

"_Okay, fine then, we will go back home." Bo gets up, letting the sheet slip from her curvaceous body._

_Ciara looks, like she was peeking on someone she shouldn't. "Maybe I need to have a shower?" Ciara says as she follows Bo, as the brunette was clearly heading to the shower._

"_You just had one," Bo giggles._

"_Well, I need another!" Bo squeals in delight as Ciara closes the shower door behind them. _

"Miss Bo" Is everything alright," Trick asks.

Bo comes back to reality. "Yeah, I'm fine, Let me look at your hands" Bo walks over to Lauren, who still has her hands under the cold tap. Bo hesitates to touch Lauren, she felt caution, as if Lauren was a fragile porcelain china doll that had to be handled gently. Bo gently, grabs Lauren wrists and takes her hands out of the cold water, so Bo could have a look at them.

"It's only a first degree burn. I'll be fine," Lauren says.

"How do you know that?" Bo asks curiously intrigued.

"It is red and swollen and a little bit painful."

"Do you need a doctor?" Bo questions, putting her hands back under the running water.

"NO! I can take care of it," Lauren responds, feeling like she did not want anyone to go to any trouble.

"You sure? I can phone them right away?"

"I went to medical school, so I know what to do?"

Bo looks at her more interested by Lauren as each minute passes. "I will be in my office," Bo says, as the silence drew on but they continue to look at one another.

Bo left, feeling overwhelmed by the emotions she was feeling. Bo sat at her desk, looking around, remembering her dream. This woman had awoken something within her that she had thought was gone forever. She tapped her fingers restlessly on the desk. _I need to know more,_ she thought. "TRICK!" Bo yells.

Trick comes running in. "Yes Bo, is there something you need?"

"Yes, get me, Hale! And please be quick about it."

"Right away." Trick scurries away and 10 minutes later Hale was standing in front of Bo's desk, waiting patiently to be given instructions.

"I want to get a background check on Lauren Lewis. I have her resume here, it does not say much, and I am interested in her story. There are things about her that tell me that she is more... _If she went to medical what the hell was she doing cleaning up after people. Doctors don't moonlight as maids for goodness sakes!_ She came out of her musing and looked at one of her most trusted employee's again. "Debrief me within the hour on whatever you can dig up and I want a detailed report on everything you find out no matter how irrelevant it seems," Bo says her businesslike manner taking over.

"Yes, Miss Bo" Hale left the room, leaving her to her thoughts. She tried to focus on all the work she had to do but just couldn't concentrate. She made a few phone calls that just couldn't wait before treading back up to her room for some solitude.

Lauren's hand was nicely bandaged, the swelling had gone down with the quick application of cool water and there was minimal pain remaining. Lauren walks up the stairs, fresh linens in her harms, as her first job was to make all the beds. She opens Bo's room door and closes it behind her. She strips the sheet, quilt, and pillow off the bed. She grabs the sheet and begins making her bosses bed. Lauren shakes the quilt and throws in on the bed, then walks around the bed to make it neat and straight. She was very suited to her job with her slight ocd tendencies to ensure that everything was done to the highest of standards. She fluffs the pillows and places them perfectly. After fluffing and placing the final pillow ignoring the lingering scent of Bo's shampoo, despite the fresh case adoring it, goes to leave, but out of the corner of her eye, she sees Bo standing at the bathroom door, just watching. Bo had a toothbrush in her mouth, but wasn't scrubbing.

Lauren pretends not to notice and leaves the room, her heart racing at the effect the woman has when watching her as if she was a puzzle that needed to be figured out with an underlying sense of desire thrown in for good measure. She closes the door upon her exit and rushes to finish the other rooms that the other employee's used.

Bo was sitting back at her desk, all dressed and freshened up. She loved watching Lauren, the way she moved, the way she worked with precision and grace. Bo questions herself with what she was feeling about her new employee. _You can't, you promised yourself that you wouldn't sleep with any more of your maids, _she thought._ Besides, you would have to get rid of her if you sleep with her. _Bo nodded and agreed with her internal thoughts that she wasn't ready for Lauren to go. That she wouldn't fuck up the chance to explore these new feelings awakened within her for a quick screw that would result in her sending the source of these stirrings within her away. She was brought back to reality with a soft knock at the closed door.

"Enter," she says and watches Hale walk in to stand in front of her desk once more holding a folder in his hands. "The report, it's done?" Hale nods and hands it to Bo.

She opens the report and begins to read.

**Name: Lauren Lewis**

**Date of Birth: ****October 28, 1977**

**Place of birth: ****Camborne, Cornwall, England**

**Height: ****1.68 m**

**Mother of child: Anna Lewis (Maiden Name: unknown) Deceased 28****th**** of October 1977. Reason of death: ****haemorrhage while giving birth.**

**Father of child: William Lewis Deceased 15****th**** of April 2009. Cause of Death: Cancer**

**Education: ****Went to boarding school all her life, records are lost due to fire. **** Stanford University. Dropped out, due to family illness. **

**Jobs: Mr Stilton Maid's 2010- present**

**Medical History: Restricted **

"The medical history?"

"It was restricted Miss Bo, I did try to get in to it"

"It doesn't make sense. Find out why it's restricted, when you do get back to me."

Hale nods and leaves.

"What are you hiding Miss Lewis?" asks herself.

There was a knock on the door, which distracted Bo from her thoughts. Bo looked up to see Lauren there with coffee and biscuits.

"Come in, " Bo finally said. Lauren walks in nervously holding the tray trying to avoid the way the cups were clattering against the saucer.

_What is it about the way this woman looks at me?,_ Lauren thought fighting the urge to flee under the intense scrutiny of the brunette.

"How the hands?" Bo inquires in concern.

"Fine, thank you for asking"

Lauren puts the coffee and biscuits on the desk, her hands shaking.

"Why do you seem so nervous?" Bo asks Lauren. Lauren looks at her, their eyes meet.

"Ah, I'm not nervous" Lauren said, but as Bo continued to stare the more nervous she became.

Bo looks at her and raises an eyebrow unconvinced, but she lets it slide. "So what rumours have you heard about me? I'm sure the staff has filled you in on plenty of juicy tidbits."

"Rumours, Miss?"

"Yes rumours. Someone in this household is bound to have told you things about me." Bo picks up her coffee and blows on it to cool it down.

"That you have had sex with all of the maid's that come and work for you!" Lauren spills out before she could even think about holding her tongue.

Bo chokes on her coffee and starts to cough, but can't help the little smile that crosses her lips at the blonde's boldness.

"So it's true?" Lauren asks.

"No. I haven't had sex with you" Bo instantly regretted saying that. _Why can't I stay in control with this woman around?_, she thinks to herself inwardly grimacing as she see's heat flush Lauren's cheeks.

Lauren went weak in the knees at the brunette's casual answer and the tone that suggested that it would only be a matter of time. She needed to get out of there.

"Ah, I better get back to work" Lauren scurries away before Bo can say anything else.

Bo sat there thinking, repeating how the situation could have gone differently if she had changed what she had said. Bo drinks her coffee and opens some letters, which are piled on her desk. She reads one.

**Miss Bo Dennis + one **

**You're invited to our annual charity ball.**

**On the March the 23****rd**** of 2014 **

**Formal wear is required. **

_Shit, that's tonight! I really should open my mail more often,_ she thinks. The charity work was something she continued to do and always gave generously in the memory of her late wife.

"TRICK" Bo yells, for a second time.

Trick walks in. "Yes, Bo?"

"I need a partner this evening, find me one and make sure she is dressed elegantly."

"It's such short notice"

"I don't care who it is, just find someone!" Bo says.

"Yes, Miss."

Hale comes back in just as Trick rushes out to inform Bo on why Lauren's medical history was restricted.

"There nothing in her medical History, it said she is healthy"

"It just doesn't make sense. If she is healthy, why pay so much money to get it restricted?" Bo exclaims.

"I will keep looking."

"Thank you, Hale. Lauren!" Bo was not sitting, but bending over her desk looking at the report about the mysterious Lauren Lewis.

"Yes, Miss?" Lauren looks at her cleavage, Bo bending over like that was certainly a sight to see.

"I just need to ask you a few questions, for my records."

"Okay."

"Any allergies?"

"No"

"How's your health status?" Bo asks, looking up this time.

"Good. Fit as a fiddle" Lauren smiles a weak smile. _She must know,_ Lauren thought. _Let her come out and say it if she knows._

"Okaaay... just so you know... I don't like lying. You can leave now. You are dismissed." Bo says, not sounding convinced in whether Lauren was telling the truth or not.

"Yes, Miss." Lauren made a hasty exit.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**Dear readers, **

**I would like to thank you on the support and the reviews. They have help me, in many way possible with making this story stay on track. I'm sorry this chapter has taken so long, but as in Austraila, it's been hot and I was unable to write where my computer is. I thank you for your patience, I do however hope you enjoy this chapter as this is one of my favourites so far. **

**-Youngwriter3333 **

Lauren watched as Trick ran around in a frantic state.

"What's going on Trick, Can I be of any help?" Lauren asked as Trick rushed by.

Trick stopped for a moment and turned around. "I need to find a partner for Bo, by this evening. It's an annual MasqueradeCharity ball. She goes every year since her wife died"

Lauren didn't know what to say.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to make more phone calls"

"Do you want me to help ring some people up?"

"Yes, that will be great. Use the phone in the entry, Bo's phone book is there. Ring Crystal, Tanya and Jessica, just ask them if they will attend a charity Ball with Bo" Trick walked away as he finished the sentence.

Lauren went to the phone in the entry. She finds Crystal's number first and begins to dial. Someone picks on the third ring. "Hello, this is Lauren, is this Crystal?"

"Yes, it is?"

"I was just wondering, if you would like to attend a charity ball with Bo Dennis this evening"

"Ha! You've got to be kidding me! If I was to go back out with Bo, kill me now!"

"I beg your pardon?" Lauren said, as she could not believe what she had just heard.

"You heard me. I will never ever go out with that tramp again!"

Lauren went to say something, but the line went dead. Lauren looks at the phone before pressing the end button and looking for another number to call.

She looks in the phone book and looked in the T section. Tanya was the next person to call. Tanya answers on the first ring. "Hello"

"Hello, this is Lauren, may I please speak to Tanya."

"You're, speaking to her, may I ask. Lauren, who?"

"Lauren Lewis, I'm calling on behalf of Bo Dennis, to ask if you would like to attend..."

The phone goes dead. _I guess not, _Lauren thought and tried the next name Trick had mentioned.

"Jessica, this is Lauren, I on behalf of Bo Dennis would like to see if you would attend a charity event this evening."

"Wow, Bo must be desperate to call me."

"So is that a yes? Lauren asked.

"No, it A Hell No"

Lauren was confused by why all these women were being so cruel. _Surely, Bo Dennis cannot be a cold-hearted bitch to everyone. _

"Before I let you go, could I possibly ask you something?"

"Sure" Jessica said.

"What did Bo do to you?" Lauren asked.

"Not just to me, but to all the other women out there! She makes us fall in love with her and then she just never calls us back. She is a heart breaker, so a warning from all the women who have been left broken hearted by that 'Heartbreaker.' Stay away from her!"

Lauren stood speechless on the other side on the phone, her mouth opening and closing.

"Hello?" Jessica said.

Lauren found some words. "Thanks for the warning" and then hung up.

Lauren, still shocked by what Jessica has said, turned to see Trick standing there.

"So, any luck?" Lauren just shakes her head. "We have 4 hours to find someone" Trick stated.

"Got anyone else to call?"

Trick shook his head and looked up at Lauren. He stared at her intently a slow smile forming on his face.

"What, Have I got something on my face, in my teeth?" She started to run her nails though her teeth self consciously.

"No!, but I have any idea."

"What, you found someone to attend Bo the ball?"

"Yes!"

"Who?" Lauren asked as she thought there was no one else to call.

"You" Trick smiled wider at her.

"Me?, Oh no, not me."

"You can be Cinderella for a night!"

"No, She can't go with her maid!"

"Yes she can, if she doesn't find out who you are!"

"Trick, this is a very bad Idea."

"Oh relax, It's a masquerade ball just put on a phony British accent and you'll be fine. She never has to know it's you behind the mask. Follow me, we need to go get you a dress and I know just the person to help." ...

"Vex, we are going shopping?"

"With whom."

"Lauren and I."

"Why?"

"Lauren is going to be Bo's date, but I promised Lauren that Bo will not figure out that it's her."

"This is a bad idea, Trick, but I love it." Vex smiled and rubbed his hands together excitedly.

They grabbed their coats and leave the big manor house.

"Will Bo mind if we leave?" Lauren asked following closely behind Trick.

"No, she not home?"

Lauren did not even realize she left. "Where?"

"Who knows? Bo is a mystery to all," Vex said.

"How are we going to get there?"

"We drive" Trick opened the garage door and a shiny Mercedes gleamed inside.

"Who, drives?" Lauren asked as she admired the beautiful sleek lines of the car.

"Me!" Vex said.

They hopped in the car and drove into the heart of London. It was not long before they were walking about down Bond street and Mayfair looking for an ideal outfit.

"What kind of dress am I looking for?" Lauren asked. She was filled with excitement, as the atmosphere was thrilling.

"Let's go in here" Vex grabbed Lauren's arm and pulled her into a shop. The shop looked elegant and sophisticated. An assistant looks at Lauren, her eyes travel up and down Lauren body.

"_What a rich snob"_ Lauren thought as the assistant gave her a disgusted look.

When the assistant saw Trick her look instantly changed.

"Trick, my darling, you here for another dress for Bo?" The assistant walked off to attend Trick.

"No, I'm here to attend Miss Lewis in finding a dress for the masquerade Ball…." Trick was not finished when the assistant interrupted. "How can a maid afford anything, in this shop?" the assistant looked over at Lauren in her maids uniform.

"Well, if you'll let me finish, Bo was of course going to pay for it."

"Oh, why didn't you just say?" the assistant smiled and clicked her fingers for other assistants to come and help.

Lauren looked at Trick. "However, from now on Bo will not be shopping here ever again, as rude staff will not be tolerated, whether they are a maid or as rich as Bo Dennis." Lauren turned on her heels and exited the shop.

The rude assistant lost her smile instantly. "NO! Please don't, Miss Dennis is our most valued customers."

"Bye, bye." Vex left waving goodbye and followed Lauren. Lauren still could not believe that she had said that. Trick was following closely behind.

"I didn't know you had it in you darling, I'm proud of you" Vex said.

They entered another shop and this time the assistant was polite. The assistant helped pick out what dresses Vex wanted Lauren to try on. Lauren slid the red curtain over.

"What do you think?" Vex, who was sitting in a chair reading a magazine, lowered it and looked at the dress.

"Gives us a twirl, darling." And Vex twirls his index finger.

"Nope, too puffy," Vex eventually said, returning his attention to the magazine. The dark blue, sparkly dress looked too childish, like it was meant for a prom.

Lauren smiled and turned back and pulled the curtain closed behind her to try on the next and final option. "One more dress, and we've practically gone through the whole shop." Lauren said from behind the curtain.

After Lauren slid the curtain over, Lauren walked out and twirled with prompting.

"Beautiful" Trick said, standing up.

Vex lowered the magazine again. "By god, women, you will knock Bo's socks off. You look perfect!" Vex looked at the women who stood before him. He could not believe how different she looked just from changing from her house cleaner uniform to the dress that she had on.

Lauren whistled, as she looked at the price tag.

"Don't worry about that. Paying is Bo's job and money is no object for her. Why do you think that snobby shop assistant was so devastated when you told her that Bo wouldn't be shopping there again," Vex said with a delighted chuckle.

A little while later Trick had paid for the dress. They left the store and now Lauren was getting ready for the ball.

"I'm so nervous," Lauren said as her make-up and hair was finished. She wore her dress and walked up and down the length of her hotel room, which Trick had organized.

There was a knock on the door. She nervously walked over to the peek hole and looked through it. To her relief it was only Trick.

She opened the door for him and the first thing he said was, "Nervous?"

"Yes. I don't know why I allowed you to talk me into this," Lauren muttered in response and allowing Trick inside.

"Well, we don't want you to going to a masquerade ball without a mask so..." Trick gives Lauren a box. It was nicely wrapped with a golden ribbon. Lauren tugs at the ribbon and open the lid.

"It's beautiful, Trick."

There was a knock on the door.

"Quickly! Put your mask on." Lauren put her blue mask on and stood up and opened the door.

"Good evening," Bo stood in front of Lauren looking gorgeous in a nice black floor length, strapless dress. The burette's hair was nicely curled and half clipped up. Bo smiled as she took in the sight before her. _Trick did good,_ she thought. "Wow, you look amazing," Bo murmured as she stared at the women behind the mask.

Lauren wore a long light blue, backless dress. Her make-up was light, but was perfect for her fair skin. Lauren's hair was all clipped back with only a few curly strands left out.

"Do I know you? You look familiar," Bo asked.

"_Shit, she recognizes me,"_ Lauren thought, "No, I haven't met you before in my life" Lauren put on her best British accent.

Bo was convinced that she had not met her before. "We better head off, we are already late." Bo turned and headed towards the elevator. Lauren closed the door behind her making sure she had her clutch bag in her hand. They walked in silence until they got into the elevator. They were silent, until a bang louder than what was normal, filled the small enclosed space startling the two beautiful women. They both shifted on their feet, as the elevator stopped with a sudden jolt. The lights go out above and emergency light flickered on.

"This can't be happening" Bo said. Bo walked and pressed a button to call someone. There was no response.

Lauren stood there, awkwardly. She was stuck in an elevator with her boss, and if they were in there for too long Bo was bound to figure out that it was her maid behind the elaborate mask. Lauren's breathing started to get irregular, and sped up.

Bo noticed. "Don't panic, we should be out soon enough."

Lauren looked at her and went off to the side of the elevator and leaned on the stainless still railing that was there. Bo takes her mask off. "You can take your mask off, we might be in here for a while" Bo said pushing the emergency button repeatedly.

"But you said we won't be in here for long" Lauren said her British voiced cracking a little, from the panic that was sweeping over her.

Hey," Bo's voice was calm and gentle as she walked over to Lauren and looked into her light brown eyes. "Don't worry, I'm sure I could find a way to entertain you," Bo said in a seductive voice.

Lauren was speechless.

Bo's laugh filled the elevator, "Don't worry, I won't touch you, but if you want me to, I would happily oblige." Bo winked at her, letting out a cheeky giggle.

It was cut short as the fire brigade opens the door and a young and attractive fireman grinned at them. "Are you lovely ladies alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Lauren said.

Just like that cold Bo was back, "No, we are not okay. We are very late for a function, and would really like it if you would hurry up and get us out of here."

Lauren looks at Bo as she talked to the fireman. _I like the cheeky, flirty Bo. No wonder why all the women fall for her so easily,_ she thought.

Forty minutes later they arrived at their destination and Hale let them out of the limousine. Bo got out first and held her hand out to help Lauren out of the limousine. There were paparazzi everywhere, on both sides of the red carpet that lead to the hall. Bo smiled and linked arms with Lauren. The camera's were flashing like crazy, it took a while for Lauren's eyes to adjust to all the flashing lights. Lauren felt like a movie star and she was all excited.

They went in the massive open hall. The music seems to stop as well as the people dancing and they all seemed to be watching as Bo and Lauren walked through the door. The hall has three massive chandeliers hanging from the roof. The walls were a cream yellow with gold designs. Lauren and Bo walked into the middle of the room and they started to dance. After a while the people staring in the crowded room went back to what they were doing. Lauren got a shiver up her spine as Bo touched her bare back. Bo smiled as she saw the reaction coming from her. They danced gracefully across the dance floor, like they had been dancing for years.

Bo was curious by the beautiful blonde. She wasn't sure if she was really a stranger or if the women had lied to her and they had met before. Bo didn't like liars, she hated them.

Bo spoke as they still danced with grace and elegance across the floor. "You still look familiar."

"I can assure you that I don't know you personally, I do however know your reputation." The blonde smiled as she stared into Bo's dark brown, expressive eyes. _They look so full of hurt and pain; I wish I could see the side where she shows some emotion, _Lauren thought.

"What are you thinking about?" Bo asked, as she could see the women behind the mask pondering something.

Before Lauren couldn't reply, their dance was interrupted. A man, tall and lean came and tapped Bo on the shoulder.

"Sorry, may I interrupt?"

Lauren and Bo parted reluctantly and walked off of the dance floor together.

"Ryan, it's nice to see you" Bo said.

"You have 5 minutes before the speech."

"Okay, thanks" Bo said. Ryan left, and Bo turned to Lauren.

"If you'll excuse me, I will return. Mingle if you want." Bo lowered her head in a sort of a bow.

Bo shook her head as she walked away. "I did a bow, like when the Lords bow to their lady. I'm in the 21st century, not in the 18th century," Bo mumbled to herself.

Lauren stood awkwardly, as she didn't know anyone. She went to the buffet table and picked up a cracker with little round orange balls on it. Lauren shoved it in her mouth and instantly regretted it. She frantically waved her hands about looking for something to spit out what she had just put in her mouth. A short, fat man who seemed well past tipsy came near her and placed his cup on the table. The man was distracted as he ogled the woman standing in front of him that was showing a generous amount of cleavage, so Lauren grabbed his glass and spat it in and walked away hurriedly. She looked over to the man who had suddenly picked up the glass and had a drink out of it. He didn't seem to notice and continued laughing and talking to the woman in front him. Lauren turned to the front as the microphone produced feedback the echoed around the room.

"Hello, Thank you for coming to this annual charity event, our speaker Bo Dennis, who has always donated a large amount for this special cause will now announce the amount that has been raised tonight. Please welcome to the stage, Bo Dennis." Everyone had already gathered around the front. They gently applauded the brunette as she glided confidently across the stage.

Bo took off her sparkling black mask before speaking 'I would like to thank this lovely turn out, we have generously donated $430,000, with $150,000 being donated, by Dennis Corp in loving memory of the late, Ciara Dennis. I would like to thank everyone who has donated, and I appreciate the kind and generous people that I have before me." Bo stopped and looked down to take a deep breath, the memory that came with this charity ball made deep emotions rise within her. She looked up and tears streamed down her face. She continued, "Ciara was warm, and loving in so many ways, to this very day we miss her dearly." She held up a champagne glass that seems to come from nowhere. "To Miss Ciara Denis"

The other guests held their glasses up.

Bo walked off stage as Lauren watched her exit. Lauren felt sorry for her, sorry for what she had gone through and the grief she obviously still felt. She then thought about Kenzi and how she kept her condition from her, when she should be surrounded by her loving friend. She shouldn't be pretending that she wasn't sick; she should come to terms with her illness and tell Kenzi. But how would she tell Kenzi, how would the sweet, happy, woman react? Lauren shook her head as she saw Bo approaching her. The way Bo walked, her hips swaying, how Lauren longed for some passion. Maybe Bo has emotions they just need to be re-awakened. Lauren smiled as Bo reached her. I need fresh air, she thought.

"I need some air, care to join me?" Laurensaid nearly forgetting to use the fake British accent.

"Love too, " she showed a slight smile, her mask back in place.

Bo led the way and Lauren followed closely behind. They exited through some French doors to a stairway leading to a fountain and a garden. The garden smelt of roses and freshly cut grass. Lauren took a deep breath, Bo was barely visible by the full moon above.

"It's beautiful, " Lauren said to the fountain as she stood next to Bo looking out towards the open garden.

"You're beautiful" Bo said.

Lauren turned her head and looked at Bo, but the brunette was still looking at the garden.

"You don't even know what I look like; I haven't taken my mask off."

Bo turned and looked at her. Bo felt like she knew her, the feelings were similar to what she felt when she was with her maid Lauren, but it can't be her, could it? There was only one way to find out.

"Can you take your mask off, please.?"

"NO! I mean, why do I need to?"

"Well, I want my lips on yours" Bo stepped closer, their feet are in front of each other. Bo gazed into her light brown eyes. Lauren was going to say something to stop her, to stop what she knew Bo was going to do. But a part of Lauren didn't want to stop it, and it was too late, Bo held Lauren's chin, lifting it up and their lips meet...


	6. Chapter 6

**The Maid**

**Chapter 6.**

Bo moved her hands to the masked women's hips and slowly pushed her towards the wall that was nearby. The cold wall was rough on Lauren's back as Bo deepened the kiss. Lauren went to wrap her arms around Bo's neck, but Bo had other ideas and grabbed Lauren's thin wrists. Bo raised and held Lauren arms over above the blonde's head, to deepen the kiss even more and to have complete control. Lauren let out a small moan which escaped from her lips as the brunette continued to explore her mouth. Lauren was surprised by the way she reacted when Bo kissed her, she was barely able to think.

Bo lets go of Lauren's hands and used both hands to somehow lift the blondes long, floor length dress up, so that she could get her hand in between the blonde thighs. Bo then used her free hand to cradle Lauren's cheek, as Bo caressed her thumb near the corner of her mouth. Lauren realised that Bo was trying to coax her lips apart. Lauren obeyed letting the brown eyed women in. Lauren sucked in her breaths as Bo left tiny kisses against her throat and Bo rubbed the hot, wet sex, between her thighs. This was driving Bo crazy, she needed her, wanted her.

Bo was consuming her date and at the same time creating a new hunger from within her that had been missing for a long time. Bo explored further letting her fingers drift up the warm skin of her inner thigh. Bo moved this intoxicating woman's panties aside and ran her fingers along Lauren's length. Bo heard a sharp little gasp of surprise coming from the masked woman's mouth and she smiled at the reaction she was causing this masked stranger.

Lauren's eyes snapped open, as she realised that this was her boss and she would have to face her tomorrow and she would have to pretend that this never happened. She couldn't do this. She had to find the strength through the pleasure and put a stop to what was happening. She couldn't deceive Bo like this. She had been hurt enough. How would Bo feel if she found out that she was her maid? If she had known from the beginning that I was her maid, would she be still doing this, kissing her the way she was kissing her? God... touching her the way she was touching her. If Bo was to move one of her hands to her mask and slowly slip it off, what would she say. Would she be angry? Upset? Lauren really doubted that she would be happy with who was under the mask, that is if she even cared at all. She had talked to all those women on the phone, she knew what this woman's reputation was. Lauren had to escape from Bo.

Lauren was so lost in the sensations Bo was producing and the panic that was rising that she didn't notice the brunette's free hand reaching for her mask. The cool air that hit her face as the mask was pulled away, however, and she turned her face away from Bo before she could see her. _Fuck! I have to get out of here. NOW!_

She shoved the brunette away from her and took several quick steps away from Bo ensuring that she had her back to her. The sudden shock of Lauren shoving her left Bo momentarily stunned.

"I sorry, Bo. Thank you, but I have to go." Lauren moved and went to walk away, but Bo grabbed her wrist.

"Who are you?" Bo asked as she came out of her desire filled haze.

"Best you don't find out. I'm no one." Lauren shook her arm to get the brunette to release the tight hold she had on her wrist. Bo allowed her to pull away and Lauren ran away from the woman who had captivated her so intensely from the moment they had met.

The mask had clattered onto the stone path when her mystery blonde had shoved her, breaking the spell she had been under. "Wait, I don't care who you are! You are amazing and I need to see you again," Bo yelled out after her and she scooped up the mask and held it tightly clutching it in her hand as she took off after her fleeing date.

Lauren ignored Bo and kept running. Hoping that she hadn't seen her face, Lauren ran up the stairs and into through french doors. Lauren stopped for a moment, looking and finding the exit before rushing towards it.

Bo was still chasing her. She sees the blonde run through the crowd and Bo chased after her not caring how ridiculous she must look.

Lauren was outside the front doors and sighed in relief at all the taxi's waiting at the front. She quickly climbed into the closest one and cried out to the driver to get her out of there. The windows were tinted so she looked back and saw Bo as she came rushing out of the building.

Bo's shoulders slumped in frustration and defeat as she watched the blonde drive away in a taxi.

"Damn!" Bo said, looking at the beautiful blue mask that she held in her hands.

Bo calls Hale to pick her up and leaves the event quickly as soon as he arrived with her car. She was no longer in the mood to be surrounded by hundreds of people fawning all over her. She just wanted to brood in the privacy of her own home...

Lauren had gone straight back to the hotel and was now with Trick and Vex as they made their way back towards the house. Lauren was getting undressed in the back of the Marcedes Benz, while Vex drove.

Trick punched Vex in the arm.

"Ouch!"Vex said.

"Stop, looking" Trick said to Vex, as he saw Vex looking into the rear view mirror.

Lauren slipped her maid uniform on and then started on her hair. She takes the pins out of her hair, one at a time. There were thousands, that had held her hair in place and she was surprised that she could find them all. Vex pulled onto the mansion driveway, and drove straight into the garage. He closed the garage door, as he got out of the car. Lauren was hopping out of the car, as well as trying to put her shoes on. They then heard the gravel as a car pulled up outside.

"She's home" Trick said.

Vex handed Lauren a wet cloth and she quickly wiped her make up off. They ran into the kitchen. Trick went to the door, and Lauren stayed and put the kettle on.

Trick opened the door just a Bo got to it.

"Miss Bo, home early I see. How was your night?"

Bo walked in slowly in some sort of trance. She still held the mask in her hands just staring at it. Somehow Bo made it to her desk without bumping into anything.

"Who was she?" Bo mumbled.

"Pardon, Miss?" Trick asked as he stood in front of her desk near the doorway.

"Who was she, Trick?"

"I'm sorry, Miss Bo, but her condition was that she stayed anonymous, if she attended the ball with you."

Lauren walks in with a tray of coffee and biscuits. "Coffee?"

Bo didn't say anything.

"I see you have her mask, so did you get to see her face?" Trick asked.

Bo looked up and locked eyes with Lauren. Lauren hands begin to shake, making the saucer and cup clatter. _"Maybe she saw me, shit! I'm screwed. She will screw you alright_!" her subconscious, laughed at her.

"No, I didn't" Bo then looked back down at the mask.

Lauren relaxed.

"I'm going to bed." Bo put the mask on her desk and walked around and headed for the exit. She stopped at Lauren, and picked up her coffee and a biscuit. Bo studied her face, she looked different like she may have had make-up on, but Bo wasn't sure. "Thanks for the coffee." Bo leaves and climbed upstairs to bed.

Lauren looked at Trick, who just smiled.

A week has passed, and Bo still doesn't know who went with her to the ball. She kept asking Trick for the woman's name, but he still refused to tell her. Bo had been gone for four days during the week, but it was cut short due to the distraction the blonde was causing. Bo had been having the same dream over and over about the blonde. It always ended the same and Bo still never gets to see the Blonde's face.

Lauren waited outside of Bo's Library. Bo had asked for her, and Lauren was nervous, she was leaving in two days and wasn't sure whether it was a good thing or a bad thing. Lauren wasn't sure if she should get excited or feel sad. She still wanted to find out more about Miss Bo Dennis. Lauren gently knocked on the dark hardwood door. 'Enter,' was the reply.

"Miss Bo, you wanted me?"

_Yeah, I want you, on my desk with me in between your legs,_ Bo thought. She suddenly forgot what she was actually going to say. 'Oh yes, I see that you're leaving in a couple of days, I did say it was only going to be for two weeks, however, there are some changes with my plans and I was wondering if you would like to stay on for a bit longer.

'YES! YES! Yes!" Her subconscious danced. "What would you need me here for?"Lauren asked as she shifted on her feet.

_I need you, I want you, and you're still a puzzle to me Miss Lewis,_ Bo thought. "I would like you to stay on and continue to do what you have been doing. Of course you can refuse" Bo got up and moved around her desk and stopped in front of it, her arms folded beneath her breasts.

"I would need to make a few phone calls to my sister."

"Sure, that's fine." Bo smiled.

"I better get back to work then." Lauren turned and headed towards the door to leave.

"Lauren!"

"Yes, miss?"Lauren turned to face Bo.

"Have you seen the latest weekly newspaper?"

"No, I must say I haven't seen it."

"Okay, that will be all."

Lauren left and went to find Trick curious about what the interest in the newspaper was.

"Have you read the new weekly paper?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah, I have. I don't think you're going to like it?"

"Why, do you say that?" Lauren asked, tilting her head to the side.

Trick, didn't answer, but just got the new paper and passed it to Lauren. Lauren gasped as she saw the front page.

"Oh, Lord." Lauren looked at the snapshot of her pushed against the wall at the ball, with one of Bo's hand up her dress, and BO's Lips on hers. Lauren quickly read the blurb underneath the revealing photograph.

"The mysterious Blonde, who is seen in this very intimate embrace, by the one and only Miss Bo Dennis. Who is this blonde that has the notorious womaniser's lips kissing her passionately while a hand is under her dress? The blonde was spotted leaving into a hurried and desperate fashion, leaving Bo..." Lauren stops reading to continue to page 6 and 7. Large photo's of Lauren running away and Bo left standing there holding the mask. Luckily none of then showed her whole face and most of it was in the shadow. Lauren continues on... "Dennis standing there. Has the Bo Dennis we all know, lost her touch, or is this Blonde playing hard to get? Who is she and what would happen if Bo found out who she really is? Is this a Cinderella story that will have a happy ending or will Bo Dennis break yet another heart?"

Lauren looked up at Trick who was still standing there listening. "You're, lucky they didn't get any decent shots of your face."

"Can I keep this?"

"Yeah, it was in the recycling any way."

Lauren was going to leave the kitchen, until they heard Bo yell out Lauren's name.

Lauren looked at Trick with a puzzled look. Trick shrugged.

Lauren left the newspaper in the kitchen and went to the Library. Trick followed curiously.

Lauren walked in. "Yes, Miss..." Lauren stopped mid sentence when she sees her best friend. "Kenzi! What are you doing here?"

"I will leave you two alone." Bo left the blonde and the new arrival in the library but lingers outside the doorway, unseen.

"What's going on Lauren?" The usual cheery, happy Kenzi wasn't there this moment.

"What do you mean?" Lauren asked confused.

"Stop pretending, Lauren! You're sick, you're dying?" Kenzi's eyes began to water as she showed the letter and pamphlet.

"Shh, Kenz. Not so loud!" Lauern panic's. She goes up to Kenzi and hug the petite women tightly to her.

"Why, didn't you tell me?" Kenzi pushed her away angry and hurt.

"Keep, it down, Kenzi. The others don't know."

Bo was trying to hear, but someone cleared their throat from behind her. She looked to see Trick with his arms folded.

Bo rolls her eyes, feeling guilty for eavesdropping, she tried to explain herself. "I didn't hear anything I promise," she said before walking off down the hall.

After what seemed like forever, Kenzi began to calm down.

"How long have you got?"

"The doctor is unsure. I have another check up soon, you can come with me if you want."

Kenzi smiled a sad smile. "Have you told Mr Stiltion yet, or Miss Dennis?"

"No and I would like to keep it like that. How did you get here?"

"Well, it turned out that the things I borrow, they're very valuable." Kenzi replied.

"You, sold all of the things you stole to get over here?"

"Borrowed! And no, not everything" Kenzi smiled and held her wrist out to show Lauren a diamond bracelet. "You need to stop pretending, that you're not.. .. .." Kenzi stopped as she saw Bo walk back in.

Hale was following close behind.

"Who's that?, " Kenzi whispered into Lauren's ear.

"That's Hale."

"He looks yummy enough to eat," Kenzi said.

Lauren laughed quietly.

Bo looked at Lauren their gazes locked upon each other. Ever since the ball, there had been a weird feeling in Lauren that made her want to touch Bo, kiss Bo and have Bo's hand in between her legs again. Lauren goes crimson and Bo lips play into a smile. Something was going on and Bo was wondering what was going through the beautiful maid's mind.

"I'm sorry, but could you possibly talk somewhere else I have a few things to discuss with Hale," Bo said with a gentle yet authoritative tone.

Hale, looks over at Lauren and then to the woman beside her. His heart pounds through his chest. Hale forgets why he is here and instantly begins to walk over to Kenzi who sat on the couch near the fireplace. Kenzi held out her hand, as he grabbed it between his own and gently brushed his lip on it. "Hale's the name, might I ask for yours?

"Why it is Kenzi, dear Sir." She giggled and smiled, her eyes gleaming at the attractive man.

"Hale!" Bo said.

Hale let go of the beautiful blue eyed woman and quickly stood back where he had been standing before, beside Bo.

Lauren stands up and tugged Kenzi onto her feet as she continued to stare at Hale. She and Kenzi left the library and headed towards the kitchen.

"Hale, that was very….." Bo could not find the right words to describe how strange that had been.

"Beautiful," Hale said, staring off into space.

"The report Hale! What did you find?"

Hale, came back to reality and his face saddened.

"I'm sorry miss Bo, Lauren Lewis has terminal cancer."


	7. Chapter 7

Bo was taken aback. She sits down. She wasn't expecting that!

Bo suddenly felt something she hadn't felt for a long time, she felt scared, worried and an ache in her heart? Love? Surely not! Lauren hadn't been working for long, and they hadn't had the opportunity for much conversation, but it felt like Bo knew her.

Bo looked up at Hale. "You sure?"

"Positive Miss Bo, checked twice" Hale reasoned.

"Well check again, damn it!" Bo slammed her hand on her desk, then leaned forward and rested her elbows on the desk and her head in her hands.

Hale leaves hurriedly. Bo suddenly felt angry, furious. She couldn't control what was happening to Lauren, the blonde that made Bo feel alive, when she was in the room.

"It's, everything alright, Miss?" Trick asked as he walked in.

"No, it's not! Tell Lauren that I am going to the park and I want her company! Get Kenzi set up in ones of the rooms, she can stay as long as Lauren stays."

Trick looked at her confused, but leaves to get Lauren.

Trick knocked on Lauren door.

"Come, in," Lauren said. Trick opened the door to find the two ladies sitting on the bed eating what seemed to be ice-cream straight from the tub.

"Lauren, you're needed, grab your coat and meet Bo at the front."

Lauren gave him a confused look. "What's going on?"

"Don't know, but Bo is going to a park and said she would like your company."

Lauren suddenly got nervous. Lauren looked at Kenzi who had a spoon in her mouth and just shrugged.

"I will take care of her, I will set her up in a room. Just go. You don't want to keep Bo waiting."

Lauren quickly scurried off the bed, grabbed her wool coat and headed down the stairs where Bo was waiting impatiently for her.

Lauren walked next to the brunette, who was silent. The park was beautiful. The birds sang and the smell of the flowers made the blonde's nose tingle. The cherry blossom filled some of the trees, grass fleshly cut and the pond filled with baby ducklings as they swim with their mother. Some people were out with their dog, throwing frisbees. Couple's were out on picnics, and a family laughed and joked in the afternoon sun.

'Maybe, see knows, maybe she knows that I was the one who went with her to the ball.' Lauren thought.

They still walked in silence. It was driving Lauren crazy and she wanted to break the painful silence.

"It's beautiful here, I haven't seen anything like it," Lauren said.

The brunette turned to Lauren and looked at her. "It is, isn't it." Bo walks with her hands behind her back, her thoughts are egging her toward telling Lauren that she knew about her condition. She was so angry at the blonde for deceiving her and pretending like she wasn't ill. Bo needed to fire her, but she still wanted her to stay living at her home. She shouldn't be working when she has so little time to live. Who does that!

"Are you alright, Miss Dennis?" Lauren asked, her voice cracking. She was nervous being in Bo presence alone, even though the park was filled with people.

"I'm fine, Lauren" Bo said. She loved how the word Lauren sounded and felt rolling off her tongue.

"Would you continue with medical school?" Bo asked, randomly.

"Yes, I would love to, but I see no point to it now?" Lauren said as she thought about her condition.

"Why, do you say that?" Bo asked, knowing full well why.

"It's too late for me to go back"

"It's never too late!" Bo stated.

They continued to walk as the silence grew once again. They headed back after a couple of hours in the park. Bo decided not to tell Lauren that she knew. Bo sat at her desk, thinking of a way that she could fire Lauren but still manage to keep her here. Bo didn't want Lauren to work with her condition, but she also couldn't bear the thought of seeing her leave and return to The States. Bo reads Lauren's medical reports that Hale had gotten from Lauren's doctor. She didn't know how he had managed to get them and she didn't care. She hired him for his skills in scavenging and finding out anyone's secrets and she never asked questions. She moved the MRI scan to the window to see the scans. She hides the scans under some papers when she sees Kenzi out of the corner of her eye standing in the doorway. She had forgotten to close it because she had been so preoccupied with Lauren, her illness and her own growing feeling towards the woman she barely knew.

"Miss Malikov, you wish to see me? You need something. My staff are at your disposal while you are a guest in this house." Bo addressed in a professional manner.

"I see you've been doing your research!" Kenzi said as she hadn't told anyone in the house her last name.

"I see that you have a criminal record. For theft." Bo said as she grabbed the folder that has everything to do with Kenzi.

Kenzi walked in. "Aren't you very well informed," She said with a raised brow. "So I'm assuming you know everything about Lauren to?"

"Why, I believe I do, found out the final piece of the puzzle today in fact." Bo looked up towards Kenzi.

Kenzi saw sadness in her eyes, which surprised her. Lauren hadn't painted the nicest picture of the woman in front of her, though she sensed that Lauren was trying to hide her true feelings about her beautiful, rich and mysterious employer. "That's why I came to talk to you, asking if you could possibly let Lauren go, she can't work with her condition."

"I have been thinking about firing her, but….." Bo stopped. She couldn't admit that she wanted Lauren to stay, not to Lauren's best friend who she barely knew and would probably turn around and tell her friend everything they said in this room. "How long has she got?" Bo asked, though from the report it didn't sound like it was long.

"The doctor doesn't know! Useless Quak's," Keniz replied in exasperation.

"Damn!" BO said. "Would you like a drink because I certainly need one!" Bo gets up and goes to her liquor cabinet.

"Oh, what do you have?" Keniz said, smiling and running over to the cabinet.

Hours later Kenzi and Bo sat on the couch, the fireplace alight , as they got to know one another. Kenzi cradled the glass in her hand, taking sips of her vodka.

"This is very good Vodka, I want to get some" Kenzi said, taking another sip relishing how smooth it was as it slid down her throat.

"Well it better be good. It's Russo-Baltiqueit, so it's very expensive," Bo said.

"How expensive?" Kenzi eyes widened with curiosity.

"1.3 million dollars expensive!"

Kenzi starts to splutter and cough. "I'm drinking gold?" Kenzi looks into her glass.

"No, if you want to drink gold, I will have to get the Royal Dragon, as it has gold flakes in it"

"I nearly drank the whole bottle." Kenzi sits up into an upright position.

"And you seem to be able to handle your alcohol, girl" Bo smiled.

Kenzi laughed and soon Bo was joining her.

Lauren walked in. "Bo I haven't heard you laugh like that since the…" She stopped. "I don't think I have ever heard you laugh!" Lauren said, remembering that Bo still didn't know that it was her that accompanied Bo to the ball.

"Did you need something Lauren?" Bo asked politely.

"Ah, I was wondering if you need anything before I head up to bed?"

"Yes, I do," Bo said.

"What do you need?" Lauren asked, walking closer to the couch.

"Join us, won't you?"

"Oh, no I shouldn't"

"Come on, Lauren," Kenzi pleaded. "We can drink gold together?"

"Gold?" Lauren asked, confused.

"The vodka I'm drinking right now costs 1.3 million dollars a bottle!" Kenzi said gleefully.

"I'm so sorry, Bo, If I had known my friend, who is a guest in this house, would drink all of your expensive vodka, I would have asked for her to stay at a hotel. Kenzi how are you going to pay for it?" Lauren let her gaze fall to the small petite women.

"It's alright, Lauren. You don't need to apologize; I will just simply buy another bottle." Bo said.

Lauren was unconvinced.

"Lauren, I probably earn more money in a week, than you do in a year. Money's no problem. Now take a seat, and I will pour you a glass if you want one?"

Lauren didn't know if it was a command or if she had a choice in the matter. Lauren sat down anyway.

After a few glasses more, and some laughing, Kenzi had retreated to her bed hugging the last of the bottle to her chest mumbling that she 'loved it' and that 'they were made for each other'.

Now it was just Lauren and Bo sitting on the couch. Lauren sat with her shoes off and her feet tucked up under herself with her elbow resting up on the edge of the couch, her back facing the couch's arm. Bo just sat facing the fire, watching the fire dance like graceful ballerinas.

Lauren was laughing at Bo last remark. "So you're saying that you do absolutely nothing, and you get paid for it!"

Bo giggled," I wouldn't say nothing, I actually do work. I just run the company, control it, tell them what to invest in. Stuff like that, it's really quite boring let me tell you!"

"What did you want to become when you were younger?" Lauran asked as she watched the side profile of Bo, the orange amber glow lighting up her face.

"Well, you won't believe me if I tell you?"

"Give me a try?" Lauren asked, taking another sip of her drink.

"An astronaut." Bo take a swig of her drink and then dares a look at the blonde's face, waiting for the laughter. Bo studied her face, expressionless, until their eyes meet, then the library was filled with laughter.

Once the blonde-haired woman and the brunette stop laughing, Bo asked Lauren a question.

"Did you always want to become a doctor?"

"Yeah, I really did" Lauren smiled a sad smile.

"Can you imagine me as an astronaut?" Bo gets up and starts pretending there was low gravity and breathing heavily like she had an oxygen mask on. Lauren laughed so hard she started to cry. Bo stopped and looked at her. Bo felt guilty.

"I know," Bo said still standing up and looking at Lauren apprehensively.

"Know what? Lauren's smile was still on her lips as she was still giggling from Bo funny astronaut impersonation.

"I know about your illness."

Lauren's face falls, her smile disappeared and the giggling stopped. "How? Kenzi?"

"No, as background check!"

"My medical history is confidential." Lauren voice raised a little, her eyes started to get teary.

"I have my connections"

"That's not the point, I feel…" A tear streamed down the blonde's face. She stood up.

"Unfortunately, due to your illness, I will have to fire you. I'm sorry, Lauren."

"No, you don't, I quit!" Lauren wasn't sure how she felt at that moment the woman in front of her had invaded her privacy, but at the same time she saw something in Bo's eyes that made her pause. She felt something for the frustrating, arrogant, beautiful and, oh so intoxicating woman before her. She was drawn to Bo despite it all and she remembered what it had felt like to be touched and kissed by her.

Bo stood there, her legs couldn't move, nothing came out of her mouth as she opened it. She watched the blonde as her mindworked and various emotions crossed her face. She had absolutely no idea what was going on in that wonderful woman's mind and it drove her crazy and wild at the same time.

What do I have to lose, I'm already dying from an inoperable tumour, Lauren thought as her heart started to thump in her chest. "Well, now that I am no longer your employee, I can do this" Lauren moved quickly towards the brunette before she lost her nerve and in a swift move Lauren's lips were on Bo's eagerly kissing her….. Again….


End file.
